Bryce Dawkins
Bryce Dawkins is the Deputy Mayor of Liberty City in Grand Theft Auto IV. He is frequently mentioned in the game and contributes to the plot, but is not seen in person (although billboards feature his face and look-alike pedestrians can be spotted). Public Image Dawkins is a right-wing politician infamous for anti-gay legislation and family values views. He is often criticized for homophobic comments that he makes; one of which suggested a link between homosexuality and terrorism, which he later apologized for saying "Some of my best friends are gay, I just don't want to know about it". Dawkins also endorsed the misogynistic children's toy Gender Role Doll, saying it is a very important tool for suppresing homosexual feelings and supporting family values. He lives with his wife and children in a Westdyke, Alderney mansion (strange as he is a politician of a different state). He also owns a speedboat, Infernus (later given to Niko Bellic) and Turismo (ironically stolen by Niko, not knowing who owned it), suggesting he was a wealthy stockbroker prior to his political career. Gay Sex Scandal In reality he is a closeted homosexual in a relationship with Bernie Crane, who he first met at a foam party at the Tony Prince-owned gay club Hercules while Bernie was high on ectasy. Bryce is blackmailed at least twice: once by Russian mobster Dimitri Rascalov for control of certain unions, and again by Thomas Stubbs III for an unspecified legislative goal. Bernie recruits the help of his old army friend Niko Bellic to threaten Dimitri away, who was coincidentally a prior mortal enemy of Niko's. After the threat is removed, Bernie rewards Niko with an Infernus, originally a gift from Bryce to Bernie. At the end of the game, Dawkins' affair is leaked to the public by Thomas Stubbs III (who obtained information and proof of Bryce's escapades through a bug that he had paid Johnny Klebitz to put in Bryce's Infernus). Despite the overwhelming evidence to the contrary, Bryce insists he is not gay and his gifts to Bernie were only out of charity and platonic friendship. He does, however, admit to personal failures and enters a rehab clinic which is strongly rumored to treat sexual addictions. Although it is not made clear, the possibility is presented that Bryce may have had other boyfriends. Influences Dawkins is a parody of Bruce Barclay who was involved in a gay sex scandal, at least 15 of which are listed here. The most recent incedents at the time the game was developed involved Bob Allen, Larry Craig and Richard Curtis among others. Dawkins may be a member of the ultra-conservative Constitution Party, the largest third-party in the United States, which supports family values, and strongly decry homosexuality. Trivia *Bryce can be seen as a random pedestrain ingame in GTA 4 *Although he is the Deputy Mayor of Liberty City, he lives on Owl Creek Lane in Westdyke, Alderney - a completely different state, as revealed in The Lost and Damned, when his Infernus is stolen by Johnny Klebitz to have the car bugged on orders from Congressman Tom Stubbs III. *A popular fan theory is that there is a link between Bryce Dawkins and Bryce Montrose, a character in Rockstar Vancouver's game Bully. de:Bryce Dawkins es:Bryce Dawkins sv:Bryce Dawkins Dawkins, Bryce Dawkins, Bryce Category:Government Category:Politicians Category:LGBT Characters